The Mysterious New Member
by zcooper1996
Summary: A new girl joins Fairy Tail and becomes close to Grey. Grey swears that he had grown up with, but if he had she would most likely had been killed by Deliora.
1. Mystery Woman

She walked in the guild head held high wearing a long black skirt and a red blouse. Her eyes were green, almost as if she were part of earth itself. Her black hare had streaks of red in it and hung down to about the middle of her back. Her bangs covered one eye witch was not even a real eye or so we thought, the eye was solid white as if the colored part had gone back inside her head.

"Who can i talk to about joining the guild?" The stranger asked me in a high and mighty voice filled with pride.

"Um the Master inst here, but you can talk to Mirajane she is the blond behind the bar." I told her not sure what more to say if anything. I was sure that all she needed to know and i wasn't going to tell her much more. She

"Cool thank you, whats your name? I'm hoping to stay here a while and i would like to get to know some people. Oh and my name is Max." I didn't recognize her name but something about the way she held her self and the tone of voice she held was familiar.

"I'm Grey its nice to meet you Max. Not to jump to conclusions or anything, but did you happen to live in a town that was attacked by a demon by the name of Deliora?" I didn't want to pummel her with questions but she was just so recognizable.

"No, I have never lived in one place longer than a month. Evan when my parents were alive we would always travel. Part of the reason i wanted to know your name though was the fact that... YOU DON'T HAVE ANY CLOTHS ON GREY!"

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I didn't even realize that my cloths had been off. "How long have i been naked?" I asked hoping it hadn't been long.

"You have been in your underwear scene i got here." She said laphing.

"YA i'm sorry its a really weird habit." A stated extremely em barest. Than she just walked away and went to talk to Mirajane. Before i knew it she came up to me and showed me a blue guild symbol on her chest. She was an official member of the guild and i couldn't wait to see what she can do.


	2. An Official New Member

"Very nice i'm glad that you are now one of us." I truly meant what I said to her. "So, what magic do you use?"

"I use earth magic, animals and plants are at my command. I don't use animals as much as I use trees, but they can be useful."

I was slightly confused about what she had said, I was positive that the magic she used was forbidden. I am proven wrong later when i see her outside talking to nature as if she could understand what it was saying. Despite the color of her hair and the fact that she seemed dark and mysterious she was a happy upbeat person who loved people and nature. This reminded me even more of a girl that I grew up with, but she couldn't have survived Deliora i was surprised that i had made it out alive.

"Grey you ant wearing any clothes i hope you realize that."

"Aaaaaaaauuuuuuuu, dammit i have got to stop doing that."

"Hay Grey, were going out on a job are you comming?" Yelled Lucy.

"YA, hold on ill be there in bit." I replied and then turned to Max "You want to come with me on the job?"

"Absolutely, I need some money to get a place and I would love to get to know some more people." She was realy excited for her first job little did i know, are past and future was intertwined.


	3. The Oregan of The Job

"The job says that we are going to an old destroyed town to find an old artifact that tells about a forbidden magic. She studies magical artifacts and wont get her hands dirty... ever." Erza explained.

"I don't care, just get me off this thing." Natzu complained motion sick as usual.

"Stop complaining you little wimp we are almost there." I said extremely annoyed by his usual complaining.

"So, do you always get motion sick?" Max asked.

"Aye" said happy.

"I want to see if i can buy him something to make that go away permanently because this gets old." Lucy mentioned. Erza, Max ,Happy, and I nodded in agreement.

"We are here, common Natzu lets get off this thing." Said Lucy having to carry him out, but determined to not leave him behind like what usually happened.

I got off last just behind Max and we all fallowed Erza to the clients home. The home stood alone with a white picket fence surrounding it with a gate in front. Behind the fence stood a three story home colored light blue with a white roof. The windows were clean and were lined with a decorative white wood.

"Welcome to my home I am so glad you have come. My name is Lora and I need to tell you now. Only the one of you that doesn't know fiscal magic can touch the artifact if any of you with magic touch it you will awaken a danger larger than Deliora."

My ears pricked up when I herd Deliora mentioned and in that moment I knew that Max had lied to me. Max had reacted the same way i had, with shock.

"How do you know about Deliora?" I asked angry that she had left him out of the flyer.

"You are going to the first town destroyed by the monster."

I was shocked, that was the town i had grown up in and Max at that moment ran out of the house.


	4. The Truth

"Max, wait up I need to talk to you." I said not as mad at her as I was mad at the woman who gave us the job. She was crying, i could tell by the way that she was running.

"Ice make wall." I used that to stop her, but she broke through it with a spell of her own. She used a tree branch to break the wall of ice that blocked her path and continued to run.

"Grey, where is Max running off to?" asked Natzu actually concerned about someone other than Lucy.

"Happy, I need you to fly me above her so I can stop her. We cant let her go off on her own." I demanded and without a word Happy picked me up and flew me above her.

"Max stop running, we can fix this together." I said and after that was finished Happy dropped me and i fell directly on top of her causing us both to fall on to the dirty town sidewalk.

"I'm sorry i lied to you Grey, yes i know who Deliora is and yes i survived its attack on our old home. You may not remember me, but i remember you." She said sobbing. I thought about what to say to her to console her, but i couldn't think of anything. We sat there hearing nothing but birds and her crying and seeing no one else around but the two of us.

"I understand why you didn't want to remind me of who you are, I know we were close and so do you and yet after loosing everyone we knew and loved we wanted to block out love and anyone we would come across. I stopped doing that when i joined Fairy Tail, because here people are friendly and will do their very best not to hurt you. In this guild we are all friends and will never let each other down. Lucy knows this better than anyone."

"Thank you Grey, I appreciate the words of wisdom. I am going to attempt to open up to you more than I ever have. You want to know why i never wanted to go home wile we grew up together. It's because i lived in the alley way between you and the house next door. You never say me because i would always hide when you would leave your house. I would sneak in bath houses and refused to steel clean clothes, i felt bad enough sneaking into the bath houses. I survived the attack by Deliora because i hid in the cellar of your home."

"That is quite a story Max, and the past is the past. I am happy that you have joined Fairy Tail you don't know how often i have thought about you sense the attack on home. Now lets go to a hotel, wash up, and rest up for the long trip tomorrow."


	5. Nightmare

We all left the home and got one large hotel room for the six of us. Max was still upset for lying to me though i promise that i'm not mad at her. I missed he after the attack if Deliora and sadly i still miss her despite the fact that she was in the same room as me.

All of us took showers got comfortable and went straight to bed. Later that night something very Interesting and frightening happened that i will never forget.

I awoke to the frightened scream of Max, she was flailing back and forth in her bed pulling at her hair and scraping at the ground. I got up as fast as i could, grabbed and held her tightly in my arms trying to calm her down.

After about a minuet of holding her fast moving body, Max calmed down and opened her green eye the white eye on the right still covered.

"What... what happened, why are you holding me like this." I was glad that Max was aware of what was happening and awake finally. I looked down at her and she looked up into my eyes. She sat up, i pulled her face closer to mine are lips were about an inch apart. I couldn't do it, i laid Max gently down on to her pillow.

"You just had a nightmare, I'm glad that you are alright now, goodnight Max." With that i walked out the door for some air with the eyes of my room mates fallowing me out into the cold night air. After about five minuets, I herd Max shout from behind me.

"Grey, wait." She caught up to me quickly, put her arms around me, and placed her lips against mine. We continued for a long time before i laid her down into the grass and gently laid above her kissing her violently.

I couldn't help myself without thinking about our surroundings I took the string of her black robe and gently pulled it off of her beautiful body.


	6. Back to the Room

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes, my arm was rapped around Max and both of us were using her robe as a blanket. I was shocked to find that we were both butt naked and then i remembered last night.

"Max, wake up. We need to go back to the room, the others will be wondering where we are." I said as i gently shook her slightly tanned shoulder.

"Hmm, Grey. Where are we?" she asked sleepily.

"We are outside ware we aren't supposed to be. Somewhere near the bath houses. Common, get up, we have to get back quickly." I said. I helped Max up and we walked back to the room we had rented for the night.

"Where have you guys been? You have had us worried sick. Not to mention the fact that we should have been gone on the train hours ago." Lucy yelled.

"We fell asleep on the bench at the park across the street. No worries Lucy, we didn't forget about the job or you'r rent money." I said as Max gave me a look of disappointment, knowing i was lying to her. I looked over and it was obvious that Natsu was pissed off about the comment.

"That is our rent, and that is no excuse for you to run off and ditch us. The fact that we were sleeping meant that if you had gotten hurt we wouldn't have known." He said making me feel inferior as usual.

"We can take care of ourselves and you don't even know the about of power i have! You haven't seen me fight, so don't be quick to judge." Max yelled, standing up for both of us. Proud of her ability to stand up for herself i let her continue, but Erza interrupted before she could continue.

"That's enough, Lucy and Natsu, get everyone's stuff packed and ready to go. Grey and Max check us out of the hotel. I'll go and get our tickets at the train station we will meet there in an hour. If it takes you longer that that you will get left behind." That freaked everyone out and we moved on to do what we were told.

The last thing i heard as Max and i walked out was Happy complaining about not being counted as one of the group.


	7. The Random Attack

We talked about childhood memories on the way down to the front office minding our own business when we were attacked by four members of a dark guild.

"Look here, we have two lousy Fairy Tail members." Said the tall muscular one, he had long dark hare and eyes so brown i could have sworn they were black.

The other three were skinny and obviously identical triplets. No, he used illusion magic he was only one. The three turned into one skinny kid with shaved blond hair and eyes like a cats.

"What are you doing here with this looser Max?" Asked the skinny one. I couldn't believe that she knew this guy.

"None of your business Luka, get out of here before i kick that skinny ass of yours from here back to the mud whole you crawled out of." Max said causing me to be taken aback.

"Now lets not get feisty Max, we are just here to say hi." said the other one.

"No, you aren't here to say hi. Your here for your son, and i have told you. HE IS DEAD, HE DIED THREE YEARS AFTER HE WAS BORN. ITS YOUR FAULT THAT HE IS GONE I WAS SICK AND YOU WEREN'T THERE TO PROTECT ME!" She screamed.

"Now you know that's not true, stop lying to me bitch now where is Jade." said the large one.

"Dylan, i'm not lying to you Jade is dead and i am still blaming you. You were always gone on missions and you never stayed at home. Had you been there when the dark guild you have now joined attacked our son would still be here." The mysterious past of Max slowly unraveled in an instant, and i understood why, tell now, she didn't want to mention her past.

"Okay, you caught me. I am not here to talk anyways. I want something from you, I trinket that hold the magic you bare. If you don't give it to me..." In an instant the one known as Luka grabbed be with one of his stronger clones while he put a sharp knife to my throat. "or ill have Luka kill your new boyfriend."

When Dylan threatened to have me killed all hell broke loos. The tree branches began to move and grow and eventually wrapped around Dylan and one branch lingered at his throats. In an instant, after one threatening look from Max's one visible eye, Luka dropped me and ran off. Max sat Dylan down and he ran off.

"THIS ISN'T OVER MAX, I WILL GET THE EYE OF THE PLANET, IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!"


	8. A Long Explanation

"Are you alright Grey?" Max asked with extreme concern for my sell being.

"I'm fine, are those guys going to come back?" I asked concerned about them getting in our way in the near future.

"Yes, they will and when they do i will be ready to defend the eye." She said with extreme valor.

"What is The Eye of The Planet?" i asked.

"It is actually called The Eye Of Nature, its a family heirloom. My brother, Dylan, was supposed to get the eye after our father. Time and time again he made Dad, who was raising us alone, thank less highly of him.

I may not have spent a lot of time at home, but i didn't do magic enhancers my brother did.

When father was on his death bed, he pulled out the eye and handed it to me and said 'protect it, if evil gets a hold of it they will control the world. There and then my father past away.

Naturally when the eye us given to someone knew it replaces your right eye as soon as you touch it. The one wielding it, if still alive, can remove it and pass it to someone at will.

If the one with the eye dies and it is still in, anyone can take it from their lifeless body. My brother has wanted it ever since we were told of its power, this is the first time he has ever attacked me for it."

She told me the story as we walked to the station, and i had to ask. "You had a child with your brother, that's disgusting."

"I know it is, after Dad died he rapped me and tried to take the eye from me wile i was still alive. I didn't want to hurt him, but in the end a had a tree through him out of the window, Luka is my brothers best friend and will do anything my brother asks."

Finally we made it to the station and loaded on the train with everyone else and headed out for our job. The two hour ride would be full of silence other than other passengers and the sound of Natsu puking his guts out.


	9. Battle at Home

The long two hour train ride was finally over, everyone got out of the train before Lucy who had to carry the still sick Natsu of the train. Max and i were now standing among the ruble of our once beautiful home town.

"This is really depressing, I can still here the screams of my family as Deliora made the buildings that had once made us feel safe crumble." I mentioned to Max mostly though everyone heard and cant ever understand the pain that the two of us knew.

"Lets not talk about it, lets just look for that cavern that leads to the magical artifact she is wanting." Max said, probably close to tears.

We split into groups of two, Happy and Erza, Natsu and Lucy, plus Max and I. We all began the long slow process of digging through the rubble of the old town.

Max and I began to dig next to each other and picked through heavy rubble. When we heard someone move behind us, we both stopped and looked behind us. We both saw ten clones of Luka and immediately prepared for battle.

We were surrounded by Luka clones in an instant and they all had bone knives pointed at us. Instantly I pulled out ice Excalibur and sliced all of them in half and it turned out that none of them were the actual Luka he was just creating a distraction.

Max noticed this and yelled at me "Grey, run now!" i instantly refused and right after that, i was pinned against half of a brick wall next to Max. We were both being pushed by huge clones that would not ease up.

"I told you i would be back Max and this time i am not going to run. I am going to get the eye this time no matter what." Dylan gave a vicious smile and gave a signal to a figure that was out of our view to do something. At that exact moment i felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, i had been stabbed by a clone.

"Nooooo, Luka leave Grey alone!" Max yelled.

"Max, i'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Why wouldn't i worry about you? I'm not going to leave you to die I love you Grey, either we both die or none of us die." The ground in an instant began to shake and roots of trees began to sprout prematurely and grabbed Dylan.

That had gotten the attention of the others and they came running. Natsu finished the job easy with one roar of the fire dragon. Max and I dropped from the wall and once again Dylan and Luka ran off.

"I will come with an army next time, and i will not go easy on you the next time." Dylan threaten while he was running.

"Are you alright Grey?" She asked me. I instantly sealed my stab wound and got onto my feat. I couldn't resist, I helped Max up, pushed her hair away from the Eye of Nature, pushed her shin up, and kissed her luscious red lips.

"I love you to Max, I will never let you go and i will never let Dylan or Luka hurt you."


	10. The Artifact

"Is everyone alright, we had heard the commotion and came running to see what happened." Erza asked, we shook our heads telling her that we were fine and just as we turned to go our separate ways the ground opened up bellow us and we dropped down into a dark pit.

I don't know how long i was out, but when i woke up we were all around a fire. The fire was most likely set by Natsu, witch was a good thing. The cold never bothered me, but that doesn't mean that i cant feel when it would be cold outside to others.

"Grey, thank goodness you're awake, don't ever scare me like that again." Max screamed freaking out, making it obvious to me that i had been out quite a bit later than everyone else.

"Max, don't yell, we don't know how strong the top of this tunnel is." Lucy warned.

"Okay, i understand, he... he just scared the living shit out of me. Anyway, how do we plan on making it out of here. We don't have any food, and if Natsu cant keep the fire going, ever one but Grey will frees to death." Max mentioned.

"Not to mention the fact that i do not want to die in a deep dark tunnel." Said Natsu fallowed by an "eye" from Happy.

"We would also miss out on a whole bunch of delicious fish." Said Happy with his usual obsession.

Erza stepped up and finally gave our small group some direction. "Lets all just calm down, we need to start walking. If we don't the whole tunnel could fall on top of us."

We all began to walk and after a good 30 minuets of walking we began to see a light at the end of the tunnel. It glowed as bright a Natsu's fire and lured us two it like rats to cheese. When we walked through the door way, we saw the artifact we had been looking for. It was a beautiful gold tablet with ancient writing on it. Though i new something wasn't right about this place. It was quiet, too quiet.

Before i could worn the others we were attacked by an army of souldurs made out of rock. With no surprise to Max and I we saw leading the army was Dylan in a silver soot of armor. Prepared to take the eye from the cold dead body of Max. I would not allow that and neither would the rest of our group of proud Fairy Tail guild members.


	11. Battle for The Eye

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu shouted as he began the battle with fire to the face of our enemy. There was know effect, especially given the fact that the army men were made out of rock. Erza changed into her strongest armor and charges, easily shattering every single one of the rock beasts.

Erza and Natsu only had a split second of rest before, a door in the wall opened and a huge monster made of gold through both of them against that wall knocking them out instantly.

"Ice make... hammer!" I yelled and began pummeling the beast, only shipping off peaces at a time. Lucy also joined the fight summoning the golden bull Tares to the scene. He mood and charged hitting the beast with his large double sided ax. That also only caused minor damage, but it was just enough to slow the beast down.

I looked over and saw Max fighting with the rock monsters owned by Dylan and winning. She would hit them with pressured water and erode them away by speeding up the erosion processes. Before i knew it and before i could even believe it the rock people were a pile of dust on the ground. Max didn't hesitate or try to talk she wrapped a vine around Dylan's neck and snapped it. Luka became furious and more dangerous than ever, as he made is actual body grow in size.

Luka made things easier when he destroyed the monster of gold. Max screamed for us to run and we all refused the battle for the eye raged on. Erza changed into different armor, Natsu hit Luka with every flame attack he new of, Lucy summoned Lokey (who is actually Leo the lion), and i hit him with every ice shot i could muster.

He took a lot of damage, but not as much as we would have hopped. Natsu, Erza, and Lucy all got thrown across the room and knocked out. As for me i got pinned to the ground by a giant foot and i couldn't breath. Luka was holding me so hard against the ground that i couldn't here what Max was saying. Everything eventually when black and i don't know what happened.


	12. A Happy Ending

I woke up later in the hospital with Max cuddled close next to me sleeping like a baby. I didn't want to wake her, but i had to know what happened after i blacked out.

"Grey, your finally awake, i'm so happy i have so much to tell you." Max jumped up to her feet instantly and i had barley shook her.

"After you blacked out, Erza woke up again. She took Luka out and we grabbed you and the tablet and let. We got 50,000,000 Jewel for it. Now here we are safe and sound back in Magnolia." Max kissed me and i returned the favor happy that everything turned out okay.

"One more thing Grey, I... I'm pregnant."

"WHAT! I can not believe what i am hearing."

"Well believe it, were going to have a baby, and we aren't even married. I shocked, i couldn't believe it. I wasn't ready to be be a dad nor was i ready to be married.

Max and I ended up getting married a month later. She looked amazing in her long flowing white wedding dress. The train was being held up at the end by the root of a tree as she walked gracefully down the isle. The whole guild was there Natsu was my best man, Lucy and Erza were Max's made's of owner.

Seven months later, at midnight on a full moon, Max gave berth to a beautiful healthy baby girl who we named Luna. Luna grew up better than we had, she didn't loos her parents at a young age and she never joined the guild. That had made Max and I a little upset, but a guild life is dangerous and Luna wanted to be quote normal.

The story of how we met will forever live on in memory of our daughter and her children, as for the tablet, Natsu burned it after we got the money. We all new that the plate was dangerous and from the start that woman was eval.

That was how the story began and ended, with the happiness of all who knew her. Max died at the age of 60 fighting with her brother who hadn't actually been killed in the cave. Dylan was hung for murder and Max was berried under a tall cherry blossom tree in the cemetery on her family plot. As for her brother, he was dumped at the bottom of the deep blue sea, where his legacy floated away on the ocean currents.


End file.
